An optical fiber connector includes a first connector and a second connector corresponding to the first connector. The first connector connects to the second connector by shafts and holes method. The first connector and the second connector respectively comprise coupling lenses for coupling light signals.
However, in manufacturing process of optical fiber connector the precision of shafts and holes and coupling lenses must be considered; increasing the difficulties of injection molding of the optical fiber connector and the accuracy requirement of a mold, which in turn increases a cost of the optical fiber.